


One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord

by Il_Genio_del_Male



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Godparents Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_Genio_del_Male/pseuds/Il_Genio_del_Male
Summary: In cui Aziraphale accetta l'ineffabilità dei propri sentimenti."Dicono che Alpha Centauri sia la meta ideale per una coppia di innamorati (celesti, s’intende)."





	One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord

Aziraphale non saprebbe dire quando tutto ha avuto inizio. 

(Menzogna: lo sa benissimo. Ma persino ad un angelo è concesso cullarsi nell’illusione di essere ciechi e sordi di fronte all’evidenza. Dio potrà anche giudicare e punire le azioni divine e terrestri, ma i pensieri sono fuori dal Suo dominio.)

Non si tratta di una scoperta recente, questo è certo. Non è stato il dolore nella voce di Crowley che gli accartocciava il volto mentre rivelava ad Aziraphale di aver perso il suo migliore amico, né l’offerta di ospitarlo nel suo appartamento quando entrambi avevano dato per spacciata la libreria, dopo l’Apocalisse Che Non Fu. 

Non è stato durante quella sera a Soho, nel ’67; il thermos colmo di acqua santa che aveva consegnato a Crowley, con ben centocinque anni di ritardo dalla richiesta del demone, controvoglia e costretto dalle circostanze, perché le voci che aveva sentito in giro non gli davano pace. Una rapina in chiesa? Aziraphale era atterrito al solo pensiero. Non poteva perdere Crowley a causa di una missione suicida. Non poteva perderlo _e basta_.   
E Crowley, colpito dal gesto, che per tutta risposta gli aveva proposto di dargli un passaggio “ovunque tu voglia, angelo”. Aziraphale era stato capace di rovinare -quasi- tutto (quasi definitivamente) rifugiandosi nella propria paura: “Corri troppo per me”, scendendo dalla Bentley per rituffarsi nella confusione vitale di Soho. Sapevano tutt’e due, senza proferire parola, che non si riferiva allo stile di guida di Crowley.

Sicuramente non è stato a Parigi, quando il regime del Terrore mieteva vittime anche tra le schiere degli innocenti -compreso un angelo troppo ghiotto e poco avveduto. Crowley, che casualmente si trovava da quelle parti, lo aveva liberato. Un ringraziamento era quantomeno d’obbligo, agli occhi riconoscenti di Aziraphale, ma l’altro lo aveva interrotto con una certa stizza perché se Belzebù e compagnia avessero scoperto che aveva salvato la vita ad un nemico le conseguenze sarebbero state senza dubbio spiacevoli per lui.   
Eppure l’aveva fatto. Senza un secondo fine, senza nemmeno rinfacciarglielo nei secoli a venire, accettando un pugno di crêpe (deliziose, per carità) in cambio. 

Non è stato sotto i bombardamenti a Londra, nell’anno del Signore 1941, quando la comparsa di Crowley nella stessa chiesa dove quelle spie naziste avevano attirato in trappola Aziraphale aveva, per l’ennesima volta, impedito che l’angelo si discorporasse malamente. Aveva calpestato il suolo consacrato della navata saltellando e contorcendosi come un umano avrebbe fatto sui carboni ardenti, una smorfia di autentico fastidio sul viso, una semplice frase: “Non volevo vederti umiliato” con cui aveva liquidato la cosa.   
Poi, sopravvissuti (ovviamente) all’attacco che aveva demolito la chiesa fino alle fondamenta, il demone aveva materializzato la borsa con i preziosissimi volumi che Aziraphale aveva creduto persi per sempre e, sempre senza accettare un grazie in risposta, gli aveva chiesto: “Mi riporti a casa?”

Forse non è stato neppure seimila anni prima, mentre assistevano impotenti alla cacciata di Adamo ed Eva dal Giardino dell’Eden. Crowley gli era strisciato accanto, un grosso serpente che in forma umana aveva ampie ali nere come la notte e come le sue vesti, lunghi riccioli rossi abbondanti e leggeri come la spuma del mare, la punta della lingua biforcuta che rendeva sibilanti le sue “s”. Crawly era il suo nome, all’epoca, e i suoi occhi gialli da rettile si erano spalancati, pieni di stupore infantile, venendo a sapere che l’angelo aveva regalato la sua spada infuocata ai due fuggitivi. La sua voce si era fatta suadente, in un certo senso confortante, nel dirgli: “Sei un angelo. Non credo che tu possa sbagliare”; il suo sorriso, così simile ad una risata, era sincero e privo di malizia.   
Ad Aziraphale era sembrato naturale offrirgli riparo sotto la propria ala quando le prime gocce di pioggia avevano iniziato a bagnare la terra. Il demone si era accostato a lui tanto spontaneamente, quasi d’istinto, come un cucciolo con la madre.

Probabilmente non è stato per via dell’accordo di vigilanza condivisa sull’Anticristo (errato, ahimè), allevandolo in perfetto equilibrio tra Bene e Male; tra gli amorevoli consigli di un rubizzo giardiniere bonaccione e le altrettanto amorevoli ninnenanne cantante a mezza voce da una tata androgina e dall’etica nichilista. 

Non è stato durante i momenti cruciali dell’Apocalisse Che Non Fu, schierati di fianco al giovane Adam Young, mano nella mano con quel bambino spaventato ma risoluto, il solo in grado di respingere Satana e riportare il mondo alla normalità (nonché di rendere il Mastino Infernale un innocuo, tenero cagnolino di razza incerta). 

È stato durante uno di questi momenti -tra un battibecco e una canzone dei Queen che riempiva l’abitacolo della Bentley, una cena al Ritz e una bottiglia di vino pregiato, i pantaloni sempre troppo stretti di Crowley e i suoi occhi nascosti da stupide lenti scure, la sua camminata sinuosa da serpente e le cosce divaricate a mo’ di invito, tra un languorino e le briciole di pane date alle anatre di St. James’ Park, deliranti discussioni sui delfini e le banane, tragedie shakespeariane non molto divertenti e piccoli miracoli, tra falliti giochi di prestigio e le accurate profezie di Agnes Nutter, montagne di scuse e recriminazioni e piante terrorizzate e dichiarazioni di amicizia che in realtà erano altro- sì, è stato proprio durante uno di questi momenti che Aziraphale si è innamorato di Anthony J. Crowley: angelo Caduto, demone ruvido e indisponente, gentile e sempre onesto con lui (come nessuno degli altri angeli è mai stato), amico fidato da oltre seimila anni. Imperfetto, svogliato, vanitoso, irascibile, melodrammatico come una primadonna, capace di grande crudeltà e ancor più grande slancio, fedele, a volte disperato, a volte così atterrito dall’eventualità di un rifiuto da mascherare la propria delusione con una smorfia sarcastica o un’alzata di spalle. Terribilmente umano.

Troppo spesso, da che si conoscono (fraternizzano, lo prenderebbe in giro Crowley scimmiottandolo), Aziraphale ha letto sul volto dell’amico tristezza e rimpianto. Troppo spesso la causa è stata una sua risposta, un suo diniego dettato dalla codardia, la sua ostinazione a non voler capire, non voler cedere e accettare la verità che si palesa davanti ai suoi occhi miopi da centinaia e centinaia di secoli. 

Ma è arrivato il momento di porre fine a quel circolo vizioso. 

Se l’Apocalisse Che Non Fu gli ha insegnato qualcosa, è che non si ha mai abbastanza tempo. E che se lo si ha -vedi il caso di due creature sovrannaturali che non conoscono la morte- non si sa comunque impiegarlo nel modo migliore. Seimila anni, benedetto il Cielo. Non sono l’eternità, ma la storia del mondo e dell’uomo; non è poco. Come ha fatto Crowley ad aspettarlo? Perché? Perché ha scelto lui?

Aziraphale vuole conoscerne il motivo. Vuole delle risposte. 

Ma di una cosa è sicuro: la prossima volta che il _suo_ demone gli offrirà un passaggio, lui accetterà. Dicono che Alpha Centauri sia la meta ideale per una coppia di innamorati (celesti, s’intende). 

**Author's Note:**

> Houston, abbiamo un problema.   
> Non è passata neanche una settimana da quando ho visto Good Omens insieme a Clò (<3), iniziando a delirare con Verona (<3) su Facebook, che già sono ridotta ad una massa singhiozzante, fangirlante e innamorata persa degli Ineffable Husbands -nonché di David Tennant, che per quanto mi riguarda dovrebbe portare i capelli lunghi, ramati e boccoluti anche nella vita reale.   
> Dopo aver postato questo word vomit introspettivo in cui non succede una ciospa credo che tornerò a leggere ficcy inglesi (quelle italiane le ho finite in un paio d’ore, accidenti) e piangere arcobaleni e lamé sui fanvideo che popolano Youtube.   
> Date un Nobel ad Amazon Prime, a Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett e Michael Sheen che shippa Aziraphale/Crowley forse più di tutto il fandom. GRAZIE.
> 
> Una cliccatina è sempre gradita: https://www.facebook.com/IlGeniodelMaleEFP/.
> 
> P.S. Il titolo è tratto da Somebody to love dei Queen. Potevo esimermi?


End file.
